


【超蝙】心胸宽广（PWP）

by Lingfengwu



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 08:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lingfengwu/pseuds/Lingfengwu





	【超蝙】心胸宽广（PWP）

Warning：乳交。  
字数：4000

>>>>>>

“有人说你‘心胸宽广’？”  
散会后，超人半倚在刻有“JL”字样的会议桌上，看着整理资料的蝙蝠侠，突兀地问道。

大概是意识到了他的话中话，布鲁斯抬头看了他一眼，淡淡道，“谁说的？”

“哥谭媒体。/‘布鲁西宝贝的胸摸起来软软的，甚至大到可以穿bra。虽然他很漂亮，但这也太令人惊讶了！连我一个女性都要嫉妒他了。’最近略有名气的新生模特Zera说道。/”克拉克用一种机械性地声音重复着哥谭报纸上关于布鲁斯韦恩的花边新闻，接着又用夸张的语气说道，“Zera?你的那些名模们名字都排到Z了？接下来你打算怎么排？按生日还是年龄？”

布鲁斯感受到他语气中浓浓的醋意，轻轻皱了皱眉，“我又没有真的跟她发生什么。不过是说了几句话，我怎么知道她为什么要这么说。”

克拉克当然知道他们不会真的发生什么，布鲁斯可是他的男朋友。可是看到自己的小男友总是和一些漂亮姑娘们（有时甚至是男性）在报纸上出现各种各样暧昧的新闻，谁都不会开心的。

“不过你的胸好像是变大了些。”克拉克认真地摸了摸，那里隔着护甲，摸不出什么肉感。不过看形状好像是饱满了些，胸前的蝙蝠标志尾部刚好位于中间的位置，令他浅浅的乳沟更加明显。

感受到克拉克认真打量的目光，布鲁斯面无表情地站起身，准备离开会议室。“我要走了。”  
“等等！”克拉克用了一点超级速度，把布鲁斯按在会议桌上，让他的臀部以下找不到支撑点，只好把双腿盘在克拉克腰间。他摘掉了蝙蝠侠的面罩，在布鲁斯愠怒的目光中无赖地说道，“没有X视线我看不出来。”

“不许对我用X视线。”意料中的回答。  
克拉克得逞般地笑道，“那我就只好用自己的眼睛看了。”说着，克拉克撕掉了蝙蝠侠胸前的制服，黑色镶金边的蝙蝠标志所剩无几，衬得他的皮肤愈发苍白。

“你他妈——”  
“Language!”  
克拉克及时阻止了布鲁斯的脏话，任由他徒劳地揪着自己的头发。

“你又撕了我一件制服！”布鲁斯有些生气地说道。  
“好啦好啦……我会赔偿你的。”克拉克大言不惭地说道。他每次都这么说，但没有一次真的赔偿他。

克拉克捏了捏布鲁斯的乳肉，和他身上紧致结实的肌肉相比，这里是比较软一些。他自顾自地看了一会儿，心想果然是变大了。克拉克玩心大起地揪住布鲁斯小巧的乳粒，用手指时轻时重地揉捏，满意地看到它兴奋地挺立起来。

一阵阵的酥麻从胸部传到脚底，偶尔克拉克的用力会让他感到丝丝缕缕的疼痛。他的左边被肆意地玩弄，右边却只被敷衍地应付。但它依旧充血肿胀起来，一阵阵的疼痛传到乳尖，渴望着温柔的触碰。

布鲁斯难耐地扭动腰肢，挺动着胸部希望克拉克摸摸它。他才不会讲出来。克拉克知晓布鲁斯的小心思，俯下身含住了他右边的乳粒。

他只觉得自己被湿热和柔软包裹。克拉克在啃咬的同时还不忘记像婴儿那样用力地吮吸，刻意弄出令人脸红的声音。他坏心眼地在布鲁斯的乳肉上留下几个浅浅的牙印，把他饱满的胸部弄的到处都是口水。

布鲁斯软绵绵地呻吟出声，酥酥麻麻的快感撩得他有些难耐，有什么东西汇聚在身体里，被压抑着不得释放。再这样下去迟早会擦枪走火的。布鲁斯揪着克拉克的头发想要把他揪起来，但是没有成功。  
“别玩了……”布鲁斯喘息着说道。  
“怎么了？”克拉克抬起头，看到布鲁斯蓝得发亮的漂亮眼睛，里面只有自己一个人的身影。

“我待会儿还要和Lantern讨论他最近的一个任务，这会儿他应该在等我了。”布鲁斯深呼吸了两下，才严肃地说完这句话。  
“你叫得倒是挺亲热。”克拉克不无酸意地说道。

布鲁斯无奈地白了他一眼。拉奥啊，这个叫克拉克的男人今天到底有什么毛病，怎么什么醋都吃？也许是因为那个叫Zara的模特说的话。Zilya?Zaria?……Whatever.总之他现在必须离开这里了。  
“我要走了。”布鲁斯推开克拉克，双腿离开他的后背，从会议桌上站了起来。

克拉克的兴致正高，不想让布鲁斯就这么离开这里。他飘到布鲁斯面前，把他整个人抱在怀里，下巴放到布鲁斯的肩膀上。  
“可是我现在已经硬了。”克拉克说着还刻意地用某处向前顶了顶，好像在说，看吧，我没有说谎。  
布鲁斯感受着克拉克那过分的活力，面无表情地说道，“那你就自己解决。”

“可是我们已经很久没做了。我好想你。”克拉克委屈巴巴地说道，把布鲁斯又抱紧了些。

哪里有很久哦！明明就只有几天而已，还是因为任务的关系。这个可恶的氪星人，就知道装可怜！

布鲁斯无奈地叹了一口气。他自己也被撩拨出了欲望，不过那都在可以控制的范围内。如果不解决氪星人的问题，到了晚上他又要想办法折腾自己了。为什么他的男朋友总是有那么多的精力？就好像永远也用不完。

布鲁斯只好妥协道，“那我用手帮你？”  
“你知道这不会让我满足的。”克拉克得寸进尺地说道。  
“那你还想怎么样？总不能让我用嘴帮你吧。”克拉克也太讨厌了。布鲁斯气呼呼地想道。

他倒是想呀，但是布鲁斯一定不会同意的。于是他把手放到布鲁斯的胸口，一本正经地说道，“你可以用这里。”  
“不行！”布鲁斯迅速反驳道。他像是想起了什么，双颊可疑地泛起了浅浅的红晕。

克拉克此时不用想也知道一定有人为他做过这个了——既漂亮身材又好的姑娘们。他承认自己今天吃的醋已经够多了。克拉克不想让布鲁斯认为自己没有风度，于是他假装无事地劝哄道，“你待会儿不是还要见绿灯吗？我们速战速决，不会让你感到不适的。嗯？”

“可是……”第一次有人为他做这个时即使是花花公子布鲁西也瞬间羞红了脸，还好当时是夜晚，光线昏暗。可那是胸部柔软的女性啊，自己一个男人怎么做这种事情嘛！而且自己的胸部既不柔软也不……好吧，它最近确实是变大了些。但做这种事情还是太勉强了。  
布鲁斯本想拒绝，但看着克拉克温柔而又隐忍的眼神，一下子就心软了。

布鲁斯向前一步抱住克拉克，总是被看着赤裸的胸部也太羞耻了。“那……我们去你的休息室？”

布鲁斯真是太好了！克拉克开心地想道。虽然他知道布鲁斯一定会同意的。“就在这里。”  
“什——”  
不等布鲁斯说完，克拉克就抢先开了口，“别担心，不会有人进来的。”

…………

所以说事情为什么会变成这个样子？  
他们在瞭望塔的会议室里，克拉克坐在蝙蝠侠专属的那张椅子上，而椅子的主人此刻正趴伏在他的腿间，用胸部帮他疏解欲望。

说好了不用嘴的，但布鲁斯还是先帮他把那根硬挺的巨物舔个湿透，方便他的抽插。克拉克用手挤压着布鲁斯的乳肉，让它们紧紧地贴在一起。然后把自己的阴茎从底部穿过去，用两只手的拇指从外面堵住它，防止它滑出来。

最开始的姿势对两个人来说都不太舒服。布鲁斯调整了一下，他的双膝着地，双手从外圈抓住克拉克的手臂，把重心放在那里。这个高度使他不得不尽量压低自己的腰线，但前胸却必须挺起来，否则他老是戳到自己的下巴。

克拉克开始挺动。湿漉漉的阴茎减少了一些摩擦，使抽插没那么困难，但他不小的幅度使它很容易滑出来。克拉克只好在手上用了些力气，在布鲁斯白皙的乳肉上留了好几个红嫩的指印。

克拉克很快就找到了窍门，他开始加深了抽插，每次都拔到龟头处，然后一个用力插到最深。这太凶残了，布鲁斯胸部的外部被捏出了指印，内部被摩擦出大片的红痕，又烫又疼。而罪魁祸首似乎一点也没意识到布鲁斯的感受，只沉浸在自己的快感里。

没办法，这真的是太舒服了！光是视觉冲击就已经让克拉克不能更满足了。但他还想要更多，生理和心理的双重快感让他欲罢不能。从克拉克的角度能看到布鲁斯浓密的长睫毛，随着主人的晃动不停地扑闪着。但依旧掩不住他那盈满了水汽的蓝眼睛和红到耳朵的脸颊。他的臀部挺翘着，在腰窝处形成了一道优美的弧线。

布鲁斯当然觉得羞耻了，他以前从来没给别人做过这种事情。更何况他现在还穿着蝙蝠装，摘了面具，胸前的制服被撕了一大片，用裸露的奶子和克拉克在瞭望塔的会议室里乱来。光是想想就足够让他脸红了，而克拉克粗重的喘息和偶尔夹杂的下流话更是让他难以招架。

但布鲁斯并不是很舒服。首先被动的晃动就让他觉得失去了主导权。而且他的胸最主观的感觉就是疼痛，克拉克的手蹭过他的乳粒时才会给他较多一些的快感。但这依旧很微弱，丝丝麻麻的快感只是火上浇油，只能让他的欲望愈发强烈，却仍然得不到解决。

“哦，布鲁斯！你真是太棒了！”“……你自己动动好不好？”

亏他讲得出来哦！布鲁斯有点生气，但还是换过了克拉克的手，用自己的手掌挤压着胸部，指尖交叉防止阴茎滑出来，开始主动地上下起伏。

由于失去了支撑，克拉克的物件又有点……不同寻常，布鲁斯自己一个人动得有些困难。很快他就觉得身体有些软，喘息也加重了些。

“你怎么……还没好？”布鲁斯不满地抱怨道。他觉得从开始到现在已经过了好久了，但氪星人看起来一点也没有要疲软的意思，还说要速战速决呢。

“放松点，你夹得我太紧了。”克拉克故意模仿着平时的语气，仿佛他进入的是另一个地方。  
“再坚持一下，布鲁斯。很快就好了。”克拉克温柔地说道，忍不住摸了摸布鲁斯柔软的头发。

很快就好了——布鲁斯才不会相信呢。这话克拉克在床上都不知道说过多少遍了，没有一次是真的。

布鲁斯越来越觉得生气，还有一点点委屈。本来已经做好了准备，但被克拉克中途打断，还发展成现在这种局面。他一点也不想再做下去了。

似乎感受到了布鲁斯的情绪，克拉克连忙覆上了布鲁斯的手，突然加快了速度。连续的冲击令布鲁斯的姿势有些不稳，他还来不及说些什么，就感到一股粘稠的液体溅到自己的下巴上，然后顺着制服流到裸露的胸部……

布鲁斯一时有些茫然，他伸出舌头在下唇上舔了舔，是克拉克的精液没错。他现在看起来一定糟糕透了。

大量的精液溅到他的下巴上，仿佛他刚刚做了什么见不得人的事情。白液弄脏了他的制服，在黑色的印衬下尤为明显。他的胸部就更糟糕了，完整的制服被撕掉一大片，乳粒红肿着，乳肉上到处都是牙印和指印，双乳之间是一大片红痕，到现在还疼着。这里看起来就像是刚刚遭到了非人的对待，上面的精液更是增添了不少色情感……

布鲁斯捏紧拳头锤了克拉克的胸口一下。“都是你！”他的眼角红着，眼泪在眼眶里打转。  
克拉克也觉得有些不好意思，自己好像是有点过分了……他放软了肌肉，随意让布鲁斯拿自己出气，不过好像没什么用。

克拉克把布鲁斯搂在怀里，让他的双腿放在自己身体两侧跪在椅子上，让他把重心下压坐在自己腿上。他心疼地亲吻布鲁斯，嘴里尝到了自己的味道。

“唔……”布鲁斯推开了克拉克，不安地扭动着腰肢。  
“怎么了？”克拉克觉得自己亲吻得够温柔了。  
“后面……”布鲁斯小声地说道。

后面？克拉克把手放到布鲁斯的臀部，打算撕开那一片制服。  
“别撕了……再撕我真的要生气了！”  
克拉克连忙道歉，轻轻地褪下布鲁斯的制服。他可爱的性器半勃着，可怜巴巴地垂在主人腿间。克拉克向后摸去，意外地摸到一根绳子。他轻轻地把它拽出来，布鲁斯呻吟一声，是一枚小巧的跳蛋。不会振动的那种，安安静静地待在温暖的地方里，等待着真正的主人操开它。

克拉克的心情一时不知该怎样形容。  
“这是为我准备的？”  
“嗯……”布鲁斯小声地应道。他们有好几天没见面了，布鲁斯希望见面后的第一晚能愉快顺利地度过。  
“开会时你一直戴着它？”  
“在哥谭时就已经在里面了……”

“对不起……”克拉克真诚地道歉。是他太心急了，浪费了布鲁斯的心意。  
布鲁斯没说什么，他把头埋在克拉克的颈窝，静静地抱着他。

“那我们……”  
“不行！”布鲁斯知道他想要说什么，但他现在没什么精力了，而且瞭望塔还有工作要做。不过他还是闷闷地说道，“晚上你要补偿我，我让你做什么你就要做什么。”  
“当然。你说了算。”克拉克轻笑道，在布鲁斯头发上吻了吻。

至于克拉克有没有说话算数，那就是另外一回事了。

Hal：布鲁斯怎么还没来？？？

FIN.

本来应该还有一段骑乘的，但是既然布鲁斯这么可怜就不写了，下次吧。  
另，最近在看流星花园，讲话方式有一点点被带偏，这篇里的语气词用得有点多，有些句子我写出来后都觉得好羞耻喔。而且布鲁斯越来越软……

如果这个姿势有人能画出来就好了。（流下了不会画画的泪水……）


End file.
